1. Field of the Invention
L-glutamic acid is an important amino acid useful as a seasoning and for other purposes. This invention provides an improved fermentation process for producing this amino acid.
2. Discussion of the Background
Already known are the fermentation methods for producing L-glutamic acid, which employ a wild strain of Brevibacterium or Corynebacterium, a strain resistant to glutamic acid analogues, a strain resistant to respiratory inhibitors, such as keto-malonic acid and fluoroacetic acid, or a strain resistant to esculetin.